death_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Izanami
Izanami is a member of Eighth Guidance. After her death in Origin, she was reincarnated in Lambda, by having her soul and the souls of the rest of the Eighth Guidance members, plus Minuma Hitomi, put into Vandalieu's new life-form; Legion. Appearance Described as a barely human-shaped creature whose sex couldn’t be determined, with protuberances the size of babies’ heads growing all over her body, which were considered tumors. Her exact size in Origin was unknown due to her swelling tumors. The volume of her tumors has been retained even after she became a part of Legion, so she is large and plump. Due to Vandelieu's Mental Encroachment she had remembered the appearance she had before the remodeling surgery in Origin. She now has the appearance of what she imagined she would have looked like if she had developed into a normal adult – an Asian, seemingly Japanese woman in her twenties with black hair. Her thick eyebrows gave off the impression that she is strong-willed.Chapter 191 Personality She has a somewhat mature, calm personality, but she is unable to conceal her cruelty towards her enemies. Background All of the cells in Izanami’s body, not just the protuberances but her internal organs as well, had transformed into something resembling cancer cells that repeatedly underwent endless cell division. Thus, it was suspected that Izanami would not die unless over 70% of her brain was destroyed. However, in the military nation’s research facility, Izanami had been nothing more than a useless guinea pig that simply didn’t die. But thanks to the death-attribute Mana gained when the 'Undead' rescued her, due to the size of the protuberances, she was able to create two types of monsters from the tumors cut away from its main body. Chronology Powers and Abilities By cutting the protuberances tumors that cover her body they could create two types of monsters that possessed nothing but a desire to feed. * Yomotsushikome, masses of flesh about the size of medium-sized dogs, each with four short limbs with sharp claws and a mouth filled with fangs that looked as if it had been pasted onto the body. * Yomotsuikusa, which had the appearances of apes that had their muscle fibers exposed. However doing this caused the tumors to expand, crushing organs and disabling her able to walk and speak. Also, she possesses superhuman regenerative abilities, which has become the Rapid Regeneration skill after she became a part of Legion. Trivia * Was referred to as "his" in Side Chapter 16 and was referred to as "her" in Chapter 128 and 151 of the Web Novel, this may have been a typo done by the author or an error done by the translator. * Is officially confirmed as female in V6 Character Summary Page. * Based on the birthday recorded in documents about her, she had been 18 years old when she died in Origin. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Former Humans Category:Monster Category:Advanced Monster Category:Eighth Guidance Member Category:Reincarnated Category:Lambda Reincarnated Category:Origin Category:Lambda Category:Vida's Faction